Problem: If $x \oslash y = x-3y$ and $x \barwedge y = 4x-2y$, find $4 \barwedge (-2 \oslash -6)$.
Explanation: First, find $-2 \oslash -6$ $ -2 \oslash -6 = -2-(3)(-6)$ $ \hphantom{-2 \oslash -6} = 16$ Now, find $4 \barwedge 16$ $ 4 \barwedge 16 = (4)(4)-(2)(16)$ $ \hphantom{4 \barwedge 16} = -16$.